Conventionally, a piano with an electronic mechanism built therein is proposed, in which an acoustic piano is combined with an electronic sound source for providing an acoustic musical performance and a musical performance from an electronic sound source (refer to the patent application laid-open No. 63-216099, and the patent application No. 5-214411 by the applicant of this application). In such piano, during the electronic sounding, musical sound produced by striking strings (referred to as string striking sound hereinafter) can be stopped by various inhibition mechanisms (sound stop means). While string striking sound is stopped, a player can play the piano listening sound from the electronic sound source via a headphone. Therefore, the player can practice the piano without being heard outside in the night time, and various other advantages can be expected.
Since the aforementioned piano is provided with various electronic circuits (for example, a control circuit for controlling the electronic sound source), power switches for electrically connecting and disconnecting the electronic circuits and a power supply need to be disposed on a predetermined position of the piano. Like the other conventional electronic pianos, the power switches are mounted on the surface of the piano by making a hole in the covering material of the piano.
The visible power switches on the surface distinguish the piano from an acoustic piano, and impair the appearance of the piano. Furthermore, the making of holes in the surface of the piano is an additional manufacture process step.
To control electronic sound, the piano with the built-in electronic musical instrument needs to have a volume switch for adjusting sound volume during the musical performance, and can be provided with a tone switch for changing tone.
When a known slide switch or other volume switch, and a tact switch or other tone switch are provided on the surface of the piano, a process step of making a hole in the surface is added to the manufacture process. Additionally, as aforementioned, these visible switches impair the appearance of the piano.